la historia jamas contada
by ahirusanlove
Summary: Es la historia de una invasión zombie, con los personajes del original The Walking Dead, pero esta vez narrado por una pequeña de 14 años, que va evolucionando con el tiempo y sus vivencia y la hacen toda una guerrera y sobreviviente, a pesar de perder a sus seres queridos en el camino. Se desenvuelve una trama amorosa, problematica, sufrimiento y sobre todo supervivencia
1. Chapter 1

THE WALKING DEAD

CAPITULO 1.

-Todo fue muy rápido. El martes sonó el despertador como siempre a las 5:50 para ir a la escuela, mama me preparo el desayuno y salimos en el auto rumbo a la escuela, no avanzamos mucho, solo salimos de la unidad, y la avenida central estaba llena del ejército.

-¡Haaaa! ¿Que estará pasando?, llegaremos tarde a la escuela.-se quejo mama

-Sí, ya veo- respondí

-Y para varear están revisando los autos-agrego mama

Un soldado se dirigió a nuestro auto

-Señora, hágame el favor de bajar del auto, y la chica también-dijo un soldado armado

-Y esto… ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto mama

-No haga preguntas y bajen del auto- le contesto el soldado muy malhumorado

Al ver la actitud del soldado bajamos de inmediato, nos comenzaron a revisar el cuerpo, un soldado más amable nos dijo que se había registrado una epidemia desconocida y se contagiaba con mordidas en el cuerpo. Nos revisaron y nos dejaron ir.

-Valla mama, que cosa tan extraña.-dije muy intrigada por la noticia

-Sí, pero no me distraigas tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la escuela-dijo mientras conducía

-ok-respondí

En lo que seguía de camino había demasiado tráfico y el ejército no permitía el retorno. Los autos no se movían.

-Pues… creo que no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela, lo siento Becky- se disculpo mama

-Hmmmm, ya lo creo- dije gruñendo

Mama apago el auto, bajo del coche y se acerco a una mujer que estaban en el auto de enfrente, hablaban pero desde donde estaba no lograba escuchar. Me concentre en mi tarea de física que no había hecho. Pasaron más de 10 minutos y mama volvió al auto.

-En realidad nadie, ni el mismo ejercito, sabe lo que está pasando, lo están disfrazando- irrumpió mama

-Y entonces, hasta cuándo vamos a estar atrapadas en este estacionamiento-dije un poco molesta

-No lo sé, pero más vale que te pongas cómoda- dijo mama con un gesto

-Vez te lo he dicho mil veces, podemos llegar a la secundaria sin auto, está cerca y ahora nos quedaremos aquí, además tengo hambre-dije tocándome el estomago

-Comete tu lunch, total no llegaremos a la escuela-dijo mama sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Yo permanecía en mi asiento favorito: el de atrás, todo mío.

Mama se quedo dentro del auto dos minutos y volvió a salir para hablar con aquella mujer. Yo me concentre en mi sándwich de atún, hasta que decidí salir yo también

-¿Mama?-pregunte mientras me acercaba al auto de enfrente.

-aquí estoy-respondió mama

Mama estaba platicando una mujer de unos 35 años, que estaba rapada, era delgada, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Vestía unos jeans azules, una blusa café y unos zapatos negros, no muy afeminada.

-Hija mira ella es...-dijo mama para que la mujer completara la oración

-Hola cariño, soy Carol y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la mujer

-Hola, me llamo Rebeca- respondí

-Gusto en conocerte Rebeca, tal vez te gustaría platicar con mi hija, Sophia...cariño, sal del auto-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a una figurilla que yacía dentro del auto.

Al terminar de mencionar esas palabras, del asiento trasero de aquel auto bajo una niña de cabello castaño, delgada, de piel blanca y ojos cafés. La niña no tenía más de 13 años.

-Mande mama- dijo la niña

-mira ella es Rebeca tal vez quieran platicar…-dijo Carol.

-Hola Rebeca-dijo la niña temerosamente añadiendo un ademan

-Hola Sophia, quieres venir al auto, a platicar. – le dije mientras señalaba nuestro auto

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Sophia se volvió a Carol.

-claro cariño, puedes ir-dijo Carol añadiendo un ademan

Al dirigirnos al auto de mama, bajo del auto de Carol un hombre gordo, alto, de cabello corto y piel blanca, un poco bronceada por el sol y ojos oscuros.

-! Sophia! –Grito aquel hombre- quien te ha dicho que te puedes ir con quien sabe quien

Sophia retrocedió y se quedo al lado de Carol.

-Edd, por favor, Sophia quiere distraerse -dijo Carol amablemente

-Cállate Carol -dijo Edd- y deja que yo controle este asunto, ahora entra al auto Sophia-agrego. El hombre volvió a entrar al auto y Sophia también.

-Lo siento -dijo Carol- el es Edd, mi esposo es un poco difícil de entender

-No te preocupes yo entiendo, por eso me divorcie -dijo mama

-Mama, por favor no hables de eso, sabes que no me gusta recordarlo -aclare molesta

-Perdóname ¿sí?

-Ok, pero ya no lo hagas

Me dirigí al auto algo enojada y cerré de un portazo, saque mi I-pod y escuche la música hasta que me quede dormida, cuando desperté los autos habían avanzado un poco y mi I-Pod ya no tenía batería. Note que mama aun seguía con Carol, pero esta vez había una mujer muy delgada, de cabello largo y ojos cafés, vestía unos jean azul cielo, una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco y unas botas de casquillo, no tenía más de 34; un hombre con uniforme de policía, alto, cabello negro y ojos negros, como de unos 37; y había un chico…

nota: este fic no lo escribi yo, sino una amiga, espero les agrade y dejen un comentario


	2. Chapter 2

FAN-FICK THE WALKING DEAD

CAPITULO 2

Había un chico muy guapo alto, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos azules, y cabello castaño ondulado, vestía unos jean azules entubados, una playera blanca con una garra de tigre en el centro y encima una camisa azul y unos tenis negros, se veía como de mi edad, por mucho tenía 15.

Baje del auto y me dirigí a mama.

-Mama ¿qué sucede?, esta atardeciendo y aun seguimos aquí_ dije a mama

-No lo sé hija no hemos podido movernos, salvo un momento donde nos encontramos con ellos -dijo señalando a la mujer, el hombre y el chico-, por cierto ella es mi hija, Becky -dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Hola -dije no tan animada

-Hola Becky -respondió la mujer con un ademan- yo soy Lory el es mi hijo...-dijo Lory para que su hijo completara la oración.

-Carl -dijo el chico amablemente

-Soy Shane -dijo el hombre

-Alguien me puede explicar lo que realmente está pasando -dije

-Lo único que se es que la gente se ha vuelto loca, se muere, revive y se come a otras personas vivas

-Hoooo -dije asustada-esto es enserio

-Es lo que dice Shane, yo no lo he visto -dijo Carol- hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí y no ha pasado tal cosa

Entonces en un segundo, el ejército comenzó a gritar

-Suban a sus autos y no bajen, ¡háganlo!-se escuchaba de parte de los soldados

Desde lejos se veían demasiadas personas, unas huyendo y otras... estaban devorando a

A los que trataban de huir, el ejército solo les disparaba, ni importaba si estaban vivos o no.

Fue entonces cuando Shane hablo

-Suban todos a la camioneta, hay que huir o nos pasara lo mismo, vamos, vamos - su camioneta era grande y era el único de los 3 autos que estaba en las orillas y podía salir de la carretera

-Vamos hija-dijo mama mientras corría- sube

Sin dudarlo Edd salió de su auto y corrió hacia aquella camioneta dejando atrás a Carol y a Sophia.

Cuando todos subimos a la camioneta Shane arranco y trato de sacarnos de ahí, cuando se salió de la carretera y se desvió, los soldados que estaban cerca comenzaron a dispararnos, afortunadamente no nos dieron.

-Agáchense¡ -grito Shane

Cuando logramos salir muchas personas pedían auxilio y golpeaban la camioneta, pero no podíamos ayudarlos. Por las ventanas se podía observar como esas cosas se comían a la gente sin piedad, ya no parecían personas, su piel era putrefacta, a algunos les faltaban extremidades y estaban llenos de sangre.

-No miren chicos -decía mama y Lory y Carol la apoyaban, como bebe mama me tapo los ojos hasta que pasamos ese tramo.

-A dónde iremos -le dije a mama cuando dejamos atrás a los muertos

-No lo sé hija- respondió mama

-A casa no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda regresar - dijo Shane- es arriesgado, lo mejor será que nos mantengamos juntos.

-mama estoy muy asustada- dijo Sophia

-no se preocupen, por ahora vamos a estar bien, si nos mantenemos calmados- dijo Shane.

Shane condujo por 2 horas sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió detenerse y encendió la radio.

-este es un mensaje grabado, extremen precauciones, busquen un lugar seguro, quédense en sus casas, eviten hacer ruido o cosas que puedan atraer a las personas infectadas.- se escucho este mensaje en la primera estación que Shane encontró. Enseguida cambio de estación.

-los vivos diríjanse a Atlanta, hay un santuario, un lugar seguro, con comida, protección, ropa, médicos y medicina, NO HAY INFECCION, REPITO NO HAY INFECCION, si tienen a algún infectado llévenlo al CDC de Georgia, le darán atención.- se escucho en la siguiente estación.

-deberíamos ir a Atlanta, se ve que es seguro-dijo mama

-si, tal vez sea lo mejor, estaremos bien ahí-dijo Shane

-Shane, crees poder llevarnos hasta haya, sin peligro y sin riesgos-dijo Lory

-no lo aseguro, pero lo intentare, eso si te lo prometo-dijo Shane-si todos están de acuerdo, vamos a Atlanta-agrego

-claro, no hay otro lugar seguro-dijo mama de inmediato

-si, llévanos-dijo Carol, mirando a Edd. Se notaba que Carol le temía a Edd.

-bien entonces vámonos-dijo Shane mientras encendía el auto. Shane condujo hacia Atlanta, antes de llegar había muchos autos que trataban de salir de la ciudad, todos se veían desesperados y en vez de entrar al supuesto refugio querían salir de ahí; en segundos comenzó el caos, camiones del ejército y patrullas comenzaron a llegar, la gente comenzó a huir, se empezaron a escuchar helicópteros y en segundos comenzaron a bombardear Atlanta, la cuidad ardía en llamas, el lugar se quemaba y comenzaron a llegar los caminantes, al ver esto todos nos asustamos y Shane retrocedió, los caminantes rodeaban la camioneta y no sabíamos que hacer, la cuidad ya no era segura, Shane arrollo algunos caminantes, logro sacarnos de ahí. Una vez mas Shane condujo sin dirección, busco un lugar seguro en la carretera y detuvo la camioneta.

-si esto dura mucho tiempo, necesitaremos un lugar seguro, comida y sobre todo algunas armas para defendernos ante esas cosas- dijo Shane

-sí, bueno y donde las conseguiremos-dijo mama

-aun no lo sé algo se nos ocurrirá-respondió Shane

-ojala sea pronto- susurro mama

Comenzaron a escucharse ruido de neumáticos, Shane bajo de la camioneta con su rifle en mano, todos volteamos a la parte trasera, donde Shane se había dirigido. De la carretera surgió un camper, una camioneta azul sin toldo y una motocicleta, en ellos iba un grupo de personas. El conductor del camper se percato de la presencia de Shane y detuvo el camper a lado de ahora nuestra camioneta. El primero en bajar fue el conductor del camper, era un hombre maduro, como de unos 60 años, llevaba una escopeta a la espalda y vestía una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa de playa y unos pantalones beige. De la camioneta azul bajo un hombre negro como de unos 35, vestía una playera marrón y unos pantalones negros. De la motocicleta bajaron dos hombres, uno traía una ballesta, tenía como 37 y vestía un chaleco de piel, una playera sin mangas y unos jeans casi negros y el otro una pistola en el cinturón, tenía como 40 años, vestía unos jeans azules y una playera negra. Del camper bajo un chico como de unos 20 años, se veía oriental, vestía unos jeans azules, una playera a rayas blanca roja y azul y una gorra, dos chicas rubias una de unos 33, vestía un pescador, una playera beige y la otra de unos 22, vestía unos jeans azul marino y una playera blanca con gaviotas azules, un hombre de unos 35 que vestía unos jeans grises y una camisa negra. De la camioneta azul también bajo una mujer negra, con un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa color vino.

Al ver a todos los del otro grupo bajar de sus autos, mama abrió la puerta y bajo todos la seguimos.


End file.
